


合宿2(H部分)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	合宿2(H部分)

那雪他就喝了一杯春藥，那雪他也在床不停扭动，而星谷他看到了那雪他這樣的，就同了那雪他：sorry, 沖了一杯這样的茶，之後那雪他：嗯～星谷君幫我～好哈熱啊，星谷他：好，之後星谷他就把那雪他抱起就坐了星谷他的大臂(腿部)，之後那雪他就抱了星谷他的時候，就抓緊住了星谷他的衣服，之星谷他就用氣音同了那雪他講：你這样子的，真係十分之可愛，好想把了你據為己有，那雪他聽到了就立刻顫抖了，之後那雪他：嗯~星谷，之後星谷他就舔了一下那雪他的耳尖，之後那雪他就輕顫抖下，之後星谷他看了這樣的，就覺得那雪他這樣是十分之可愛的，雖然那雪他這樣喝了春藥，但是這樣就有了色氣還有一些可變，之後星谷他就解開了那雪他的衣服就看了那雪他的身體，之後星谷他覺得了那雪他的身體是十分之軟綿的，之後就把了那雪他的身體吻了，也吻含咬全身，也令到了那雪他不停叫啊嗯～星谷，星谷他：沒事我弄痛了你 ，那雪他：沒事，之後星谷他也撫摸了那雪他：你好可愛的，之後那雪他就同了星谷他講：那我要你的，那雪他：嗯，之後星谷他也吻了那雪他的，而把那雪他的乳尖撫摸，也用了不同的撫捏法(捏揉扭轉了一圈(用手指)摳撫提了一下也扯上下左右)，星谷他這樣撫摸令到那雪的身體不停顫抖之下，那雪他不自覺地叫了好大声，但是那雪他也想去克制了自己的声音，之後星谷他同了那雪他：不怕啊，我想聽了你的声音，也開始吸含咬舔乳尖，之後也用了不同的方法來做(吸是把乳尖捏着吸，也舔了乳尖就吸咬了一下(輕輕的)等等)，之後那雪他覺得好疼還有一些舒服的，之後那雪他開始放声地叫着，也叫了啊~嗯～嗯啊不好啊星～谷君~，星谷聽了那雪他的叫声的，就覺得十分之好的，之後那雪他也叫着的時候，星谷他同了那雪他就立刻吻着了的，那雪他就被星谷他除了全部衣服的，之後那雪他就被星谷他用一样物品(塗上蜜糖的毛筆之類)，就伸了入去那雪他的小穴了入去的時候，那雪他就被了星谷他舔了下小穴的，而星谷他也舔到那雪他的敏感点，之後那雪他就大叫了，就叫：不好啊，不要啊~星……谷～君鳴～～，之後星谷他看到了那雪他這樣的，之後那雪他就這樣高潮，之後他們就擁抱着睡覺。


End file.
